


Jodie Whittaker IS the Doctor

by 123z



Series: Doctor Who [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123z/pseuds/123z
Summary: My extended version of the teaser introducing Jodie.





	Jodie Whittaker IS the Doctor

The hooded figure approached the densest part of the forest and finally reached the secluded spot where stood the tiny blue box.  
The key to the Police Call Box appeared from thin air and the graceful five foot six figure in the hooded coat smiled.  
With a slow and deliberate sweep of hands the hood was cast back and an elegant platinum blonde woman stood in rapture at the welcome sight of the Tardis.  
She gave a wry smile and her green eyes sparkled as she opened the door and entered the wondrous main console room.  
TIME AND RELATIVE DIMENSIONS IN SPACE.  
Or Tardis for short. The words were in her mind crystal clear, as were Dimensional Transcendentalism, which explained why the inside was bigger than the outside.

This was a time travelling spacecraft created by the Time Lords, an advanced race from the planet Gallifrey.  
The ship was able to blend in with its surroundings using the chameleon circuit, however this had been broken for such a long time it was not missed.  
The Tardis was also artificially intelligent and could communicate with its occupants, and on a memorable occasion the Doctor had discovered his type 40, mark three had a feminine persona.

The blonde wandered around the central column in a dreamy dance, her arms swung above her head and she laughed out loud, almost hysterically.  
The woman had a captivating appeal as she shed the thick coat and let it drop to the floor in a heap.  
What was the last thing she remembered? A blinding flash, a searing heat and a gigantic flood of sensations that had coursed through every fibre of her being.  
Her vision had blurred and her head had spun.  
Regeneration!  
Rebirth!  
Renewal!  
A gender switch!  
She stopped and contemplated for what seemed like an hour on the spot.  
Maybe it WAS an hour, time is relative after all.  
Where was this forest? Gallifrey? Earth?

She spun around, where was that mirror?  
After a frantic search she found the full length mirror and with great trepidation peered at herself for the first time.  
Slim, fairly tall with a blonde hairstyle that swept back from the alluring face.  
Still not ginger!  
Her own eyes captivated her for several minutes, eyes that penetrated deep into her very soul.  
They had warmth that she was grateful for, and the long lashes.  
The eyebrows were a big improvement!  
She pushed her hair back, it was fine and light.  
The red lips parted and the corners curled into a smile.  
Very kissable she thought, how she would have loved to kiss the full lips of Martha.  
Martha Jones, the dusky female with the tight bubble butt.

The Doctor removed the top she wore by tugging on the big zipper down the front, followed by the baggy trousers.  
She gazed at her full frontal nakedness.  
The light and fragrant skin felt delicate to the touch as she stroked her long neck, and her eyes trailed down to her perfectly formed breasts.  
They appeared as if they had been sculpted, symmetrical and firm with dark areolas and sensitive nipples that simply begged to be kissed.  
By Clara maybe, with her pearly white teeth, or by Bill with her fulsome lips.  
Hmm, her thoughts of physical interaction always came to her past female companions.  
Curious.  
Her eyes followed her flat stomach down to the curves of her wide hips, then she turned side on and admired her toned buttocks.  
How she would love Amy Pond to squeeze them, to feel and caress the flesh and kiss her cute dimples there.  
The Doctor looked at her trimmed and fair hair that sat atop her pubic mound, what treasure lay hidden beneath she mused.  
Her pulse raced and both her hearts beat fast as a sensation shot through her pussy.  
I need a bath she decided.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eventually she found what appeared to be the tub that Rose Tyler had always used in her time in the Tardis.  
She ran hot water and discovered some bath salts Rose had liked and added some to the steamy bath.  
The smell of coconut filled her nostrils which for some reason reminded her of Metebelis Three.  
The Doctor slipped into the welcome water and luxuriated in the sheer pleasure of the soothing waters.  
Ah yes, Rose Tyler, the brown eyed beauty with the bee stung lips and full bosom.  
Curvaceous and bubbly with lovely blonde locks.  
The girl loved the Doctor didn't she?  
And he...she...I?...loved her back.  
She imagined the Earth girl straddling her naked body, her nipples hard and pointy, the feel of her pussy lips as they brushed against hers.  
The Doctor curled her toes and closed her eyes and dreamed of Rose sliding her massive tits across her body.  
Oh what it would be to feel her fingertips press on her inner thighs and slide upward to her aching vagina.

The renewed Doctor kicked her legs up from the water with a big splash and found her aroused quim, the labia pouty and moist.  
She parted the folds and squealed with delight as she discovered her dampness.  
How she would have loved Rose to plunge her extended tongue inside and lick around the slick lips.  
The Doctor thrust her pelvis up into her fingers and water splashed over the sides of the tub.  
She imagined her searching digits to be the delectable mouth of River Song probing her inner walls and seeking out the hard nub.  
Her erect clitoris, freed from the little hood yearned to be rubbed and she grit her teeth as she stroked it furiously from side to side.  
As she finger fucked herself a euphoric scream burst from her as she enjoyed a sudden and beautiful orgasm.  
Her whole body jolted, then went limp in the water as she relaxed .  
That felt wonderful she sighed, then a thought came to her as she grew more pleased with her new persona.  
The Sonic Screwdriver.  
That was a buzzy thing wasn't it, with three different settings!

END


End file.
